


"Are you out of your damn mind?"

by Bohoartist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohoartist/pseuds/Bohoartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for numbered prompt #2 "Are you out of your damn mind" on Tumblr. Requested by DashaK</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are you out of your damn mind?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dashakay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashakay/gifts).



She misses fighting with him. 

For the past couple of years she has watched the fight drain from his eyes as he sits and immerses himself into online forums and paranoia. He spends his days, and now his nights, in that tiny little room, cemented to his computer, barely registering her existence. 

They haven’t made love in months. 

She has told him she can’t do this anymore. He promises time and again that he’s on the verge of something big, and if he can just find this last piece of the puzzle, this last unknown, things will go back to normal. 

This is her normal now. 

She has packed and unpacked her bags at least three times, always convincing herself to give him one more chance. If she can push the right buttons maybe she will start to see some life in him and in life there is hope. She’d give anything to witness that spark come back into his eyes. If she can just get him to laugh, to argue, to fight, to anything…

Nothing works.

He ignores her as she pleads with him at his back. One more chance. She comes around to his computer and yanks the power cord from the wall; his monitor going black.

“What the fuck, Scully?! Are you out of your damn mind?” Her heart is pounding as she waits for him to turn towards her and look her in the eye. She wants to fight. The corners of her mouth lifts as he finally, finally, turns around and faces her. But there is nothing in his eyes. He backs her out of the small room and slams the door in her face. 

She wonders how long it will take for him to notice she’s gone.


End file.
